


Hear Me Out

by TOWTSLeopardPrincess



Series: Eagles Fly [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOWTSLeopardPrincess/pseuds/TOWTSLeopardPrincess
Summary: There is no light at the end of the tunnel. There is just you and your thoughts.





	Hear Me Out

You say sometimes, "I'm sad."

But what you mean is that you want the sadness to end.

You say sometimes, "I'm angry."

But what you mean is that you want the anger to stop.

You say sometimes, "I'm worried."

But what you mean is that you gnaw at your lips until you bleed each night.

You say sometimes, "I'm sorry."

But what you mean is that you think they'd all be better off without you.

You say sometimes, "I'm hurt."

But what you mean is that you never want to hurt again.

You say sometimes, "I'm tired."

But what you mean is that you don't want to be tired anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You say, you say, you say.
> 
> And they listen, they listen, they listen.
> 
> But if you won't talk, then they won't hear.
> 
> And you’ll be left talking to empty ears.


End file.
